infect me with your loving
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: In which Chase and Zoey finally have phone sex, which is what they really should have done in the first place. Chase/Zoey


She's still twirling the pen around with her fingers, even as she waits for the dialling to stop. There's a soft click and then,

"Hello?" She breathes out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding, just at the sound of his voice. She smiles slightly.

"Hey, Chase," she says. "How are you?"

"Eh, same old," he says. "Went swimming, then just ran around for bit. Managed to not get sunburnt _too _badly. You?" She likes the way his voice sounds, relaxed, comfortable - it still makes her smile.

"I'm cold, basically," she says. "England isn't exactly good for a _summer _vacation."

"You could play cricket," he suggests after a slight pause. She raises her eyebrows, even though he can't see. "Or maybe not."

They fall into a comfortable silence, just listening to the sound of each other's breathing. She stops twirling the pen after awhile, and just writes down his name. She likes it, she always has.

"I miss you," she says finally, fingering her bed cover.

"I do too," he replies softly. She can hear the smile in his voice. "But, hey, look on the bright side. Only four more weeks and then we're back off to PCA, for our final year, no less."

"Too long," she complains, pouting. "I've done most of the stuff here already, and I miss Dustin. He's gone to see his girlfriend for a couple of days," she adds, frowning as the words come out of her mouth.

"Oh, how did that go? When he told your parents?" Chase asks, sounding worried. She doesn't know whether to smile or glare at him over the phone. "And isn't he kind of young to be going across the country to see his girlfriend?"

"Well, in answer to your first question, I was more annoyed than my parents," she says, and thinks she hears a slight chuckle. "And her parents take her to France every summer, which isn't that far away so my parents allowed him to go. Also, wasn't it _you_ that followed me to England when you were only sixteen?"

"And a half," he corrects. "Ok, so, you may have a point, but I had been in love with you for three years. Besides, I crashed into a flagpole - I was committed." She smiles at the memory, biting at her thumbnail as she looks over at the photo of them on her bedside table.

"Yeah," she says, her voice soft. "You did. It was funny. And cute."

"And rather embarrassing," he adds with a laugh. "But I'm glad I got your attention."

"I wish you were here," she says.

"Me too," he says. "I really, _really _want to kiss you right now." She smiles.

"I do too, actually," she says. She breathes out slowly and adds, "What else would you do?" She starts to trace her quilt as she waits for an answer, her heart starting to be more quickly for a reason she can't think of at the moment.

"Miss Brooks, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She can't tell whether she's annoyed or a little bit flustered, particularly when she starts to wonder if he's blushing, which then makes her blush too.

"Really? Your mind goes to that?" she asks.

"I'm a seventeen year old boy," he says. "So _yes_." She rolls her eyes. I also have an extremely hot girlfriend," he adds as an after thought. "So a double yes."

"Well that's nice to know," she says, sarcasm threading itself through her voice. He laughs again.

"It's true," he says. She blushes again, lets his words sink in. She's broken out of her thoughts when he speaks again. "I'd kiss you," he repeats. "I'd put my hands on your hips, just so I could feel every part of you. When you wrapped your arms around my neck, I'd deepen the kiss."

"Are you alone?" she blurts out before she can stop herself. "I didn't mean -"

"Yes, actually," he says, cutting her off. She can hear the smirk in his voice, but she doesn't actually care. "Are you? Just, um, out of curiosity?" he adds, the cheekiness gone.

"Yes," she says nervously. "Mum and Dad have gone out to dinner." She hears Chase breathe out a shuddering breath and,

"If you don't -"

"I do," she says quickly. "Want this."

"Sort of," he adds for her. "I understand, Zo. It's fine, really."

"What else would you do?" she asks, certainty in her voice. There's another pause, and she's not sure if Chase said anything else, her heart blocking out all the other words.

"I'd keep on kissing you," he says. "Harder and rougher though, my grip on your hips tightening. I'd start to walk you over to the bed, and you'd fall back against it. I'd keep kissing you, my body hovering over yours." She starts to breathe more quickly, her hands unconsciously travelling up and down her body, not really sure where to start.

"My lips would move to your neck then, travelling along to your jaw back to your lips again, only to move down again," Chase says, his voice stronger and more confident. "I'd start to straddle you, pressing myself against you, and my hands would start to travel under your shirt, over your stomach. Finally, I'd begin to unbutton your shirt, desperately slowly."

By now, there's a steady ache between her thighs, and her breathing is coming in pants, fast, shallow breaths.

"Fuck," she gasps, the foreign word coming out in a burst without any thought behind it. She hears him groan, the sound echoing in her ears.

"You're right, Zo," he says, his voice deeper rougher than before. "This was a good idea."

"Mmhm," she says, her hands starting to unbutton her shirt, too lost in the moment to really hear what he's saying.

"Tell me," he says. "Are you wet yet?" She groans even louder this time, and slips her panties off.

"God, yes," she moans. He chuckles, and she enters one finger into herself.

"Do you know what I'd do next?" he asks, to which she just whimpers, shakes her head and ignores the tiny logical part of her brain left that tells her he can't see her - he'll understand, she knows.

"I'd unclasp your bra, throw it across the room, not caring about where it landed," he says, his voice shakier now and his breath coming in pants. "I'd pinch your nipple, and you'd arch your back, right off the bed, and I'd start to kiss your neck again. Slowly, my hand would slip inside your panties, and I'd rub my thumb against your clit, slowly adding two fingers."

At his words, she adds another finger, picks up the pace, hearing herself moan over and over again. She can hear him groaning as well, through the haze and she fights to get a grip on herself.

"T-Then," he continues, his words strained. "I'd add another finger, before you'd start to beg. Quickly, I'd enter you and we'd both groan at the contact. I'd start moving and kissing you, my hands once again on your hips and yours in my hair." She adds another finger and twists, brushes against her clit and lets out a strangled sound, and she knows she's close.

"My hand would travel back down, over your breasts and stomach, and I'd rub your clit, pinch it - hard - and," she moans loudly, something that sounds like his name, arches right off the bed, and sees white turn into red turn into pink behind her eyelids.

"_That_," he groans. "Fuck," he says, and she knows that he's come.

She listens to the sound of his fast breathing as hers starts to slow down. She imagines him, spread out on the bed with a sheen of sweat on his flushed skin. She bites her lip, closes her eyes, and finds that the picture has been burnt onto the back of her eyelids. She really doesn't care.

"Well," she starts, her chest still heaving.

"That was awesome," he says for her, a smile evident in his voice. "Like really, really fucking awesome."

"Haha, I know," she says. She waits for her breathing to go back to normal. "I love you," she says. He breathes out a content sigh.

"That is probably the sexiest thing I've heard all night," he says. "I love you too."

"I know," she says. He chuckles.

"I'll see you in a couple of week, ok?"

"I'll call you before then," she says, sighing out in relief as a breeze comes in to cool her skin.

"Of course," he replies, and he's still smiling. "Say it again?"

"I love you," she says. "Always."

She's still smiling.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

* * *

**A/N: Set about a year after Chasing Zoey, in those holidays. This had to be written, even if the fandom is dead. First time writing smut, so please take that into account if you review. **


End file.
